wispclan_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Water Affinity
The following entails information about this affinty. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accesibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''OPEN |rare = }}' – Common/Low Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 0 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity may have grown up in a location with a large body of water or may be gentle, smart and competent. Many with a Water Affinity are clear-headed and seek peace over violence. |} *Water is a common affinity used by mages all over the kingdom due to its low-risk compared to other affinities such as fire. Those who wield the water affinity are known to be peace-seekers that prefer a tranquil approach over violence. They are not to be underestimated, however. Their ability to control water gives them an upper hand when it comes to fire mages, and their movements are always precise and pre-planned. Due to the healing properties associated with the affinity, it is an affinity used by many healing mages. Water is the element of change, constantly going through various cycles and requiring a great deal of versatility when it comes to handling it and controlling it. *Like fire, the strength of a water mage wavers with their emotions. Many dark mages dabble in water magic in order to be able to manipulate a cat's blood flow, which can ultimately result in a cat's death. It is not an affinity that should be taken lightly. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Gentle'–– **Water users are known to show mild, kind, or tender temperament or character. They never turn their back on a clanmate. *'Smart'–– ** Water users can have or show a quick-witted intelligence. *'Competent'–– **Water users have the necessary ability, knowledge, or skill to do something successfully. *'Patient'–– **Water users are able to accept or tolerate delays, problems, or suffering without becoming annoyed or anxious. *'Virtuous'–– ** Most Water users have or show high moral standards. They have a high sense of morality and if they believe something isn't good or right, they'll point it out. *'Timid'–– ** Unlike fire users, water users can have a tendency to show a lack of courage or confidence and can be easily frightened. *'Tranquil'–– ** Water users often seem as though they are free from disturbance or calm at all times. It takes a lot to anger them, and they are known to break up fights and hate having enemies. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Water Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) **Can withstand both hot/cool environments as long as there is some sort of water or liquid substance nearby. **Water is naturally attracted to them so whenever in need, or whenever weakened, water will find its way to them to rejuvenate them. ** When they stand in bodies of water, their magical energy intensifies and they'll be able to inflict powerful attacks/spells. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** When their emotions are haywire and they are in a very saddened state, they can accidentally summon rainclouds (that only follow them until they feel better). These rainclouds will drench them. ** Dry areas with no water are significantly harder for them to be in and essentially weakens them gravely, which is why they are always recommended to have some sort of vile/bottle of water on them in case they need to use it. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"| A small village located on top of a marshland-type territory. Little hut-like structures fill the area, supposedly nesting places for the cats that live there, but the most impressive thing of all is that they are built on the water and surrounded by it- everywhere. [Kingdom of Highlands: LACUS VILLAGE '] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|From the The Northern Tropics the main river fans out to a sprawling and vibrant ocean by day. The beach is a bleached white and shells dote the shore, and it is a great place to take a day off and relax. '[WispClan Territory: SHORESIDE COAST] |} }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|A lush jungle with a vast lake the feeds into the shoreside coast and the ocean beyond. It is considered to be a wetland of sorts due to the various streams/rivers. It is a popular site for magical experiments and practice, since it is relatively far from camp. [WispClan Territory: THE NORTHERN TROPICS] |} 'Lineage' ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' Water Affinity training while although at points hard, often just requires a lot of mental and physical meditation with occasional tasks. It is very peaceful and easy-going, often leaving those who train in it with not too much emotional/physical damage or any at all. 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level THREE spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity